


ett hjärta har alltid rätt

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cabin trip, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Även om inte allt blir som man tänkt sig, kan det ändå, på sätt och vis, bli helt perfekt.





	ett hjärta har alltid rätt

**Author's Note:**

> Nej – vi kunde bara inte låta bli att skriva mer ihop!  
> Det här är inte Isak och Even från julkalendern, bara någon slags canon-Isak och Even i en vintrig stuga – men vi hoppas ni ska gilla ficen ändå.   
> Tack till finaste vesperthine för att du betaläste ❤️  
> Glad torsdag!

Det är nästan perfekt. 

Nästan. 

Utanför fönstret är det vitt så långt ögat når. Gnistrande orörd snö på marken och på granarnas grenar, ett tjockt täcke ända ner till fjorden långt där borta.

De enda ljuden är det svaga knarret av golvplankor under hans fötter, och det rytmiska, skarpa ekot av yxan mot huggkubben utanför. 

Det skulle vara helt perfekt. Om det bara inte vore så  _ jävla _ kallt. 

Det lilla elementet i hallen knastrar tappert när han går dit för att hämta väskorna, men det är långt ifrån tillräckligt – det bildas små moln av vit rök framför ansiktet för varje gång han andas ut, hela vägen in i det lilla sovrummet. Inget härinne har ändrats sedan han var här i somras. Furupanel, en byrå målad i blått, omatchade 70-talssängbord bredvid 120-sängen, också den i furu och täckt av ett storblommigt orangebrunt överkast. Han ställer ner Isaks svarta bag och sin egen slitna, gröna vid fotändan av sängen.

Tidigare har alltid någon annan varit i stugan innan han anlänt, och han har ett svagt minne av att hans föräldrar brukar prata om att skaffa en luftvärmepump. En diskussion som alltid rinner ut i sanden ända tills de är här igen.

Isak hade bara suckat åt den tomma vedkorgen när de kom in – vid det här laget vet han mycket väl att rutinerna i familjen Bech Næsheim lämnar en del övrigt att önska. Han hade dragit på sig en av de stickade ylletröjorna i klädkammaren, och utan ett ord gått ut för att hugga ved. 

Praktiska, fina Isak. 

Even älskar att Isak känner sig så hemma här. Att han redan varit här tillräckligt många gånger för att veta var nyckeln till vedboden är och att man måste spola en stund i kranarna innan man dricker vattnet för att det ska bli klart. 

Det är första gången de är här själva. Tre dagar, bara de. Fria att göra vad de vill. När, och var, de vill. 

Han huttrar till av kylan i rummet. Öppnar nedersta lådan i byrån med kalla fingrar, och drar en lättnadens suck. Precis som han trodde finns där en uppsjö av olikfärgade raggsockor, huller om buller. Bara nästan så stora att de passar hans och Isaks fötter – när han väl växt färdigt klarade mormor inte att sticka längre – men de får duga.

Tårna gör ont av köld när han sätter sig på sängkanten och drar på sig ett par blårandiga sockor. Han trycker mössan längre ner över öronen, och går på stela ben ut i allrummet. 

Elen fungerar i alla fall, och det finns mjölk i matkassen som Isak lyft upp på köksbänken. Even öppnar dörren till skafferiet: både kakao och socker.  _ Yes. _

Han kan inte låta bli att hålla fingrarna över spisplattan en stund innan han sätter dit kastrullen.

Slagen från huggkubben ekar fortfarande genom fönstren när han bär ut de två kopparna till allrummet och ställer dem på soffbordet framför kaminen. Han hinner precis tänka att han måste ta ett allvarligt snack med sina föräldrar – hur kan man  _ inte _ lämna färdighuggen ved kvar när man åker härifrån? – när det plötsligt blir tyst.

Han vänder sig om precis när Isak öppnar ytterdörren, famnen full av ved och snö över hela fötterna. Små snöflingor har lagt sig längs halslinningen på Isaks beigebruna ylletröja, men hans hals är blottad, och kinderna är röda. Han har tagit av sig mössan, och de korta lockarna är vildare än vanligt – svettiga längs hans tinningar, med några mörka testar klistrade mot pannan. 

“Hej, skogshuggaren.” Even ler, och Isak himlar med ögonen, men den belåtna glimten i dem går inte att missa när han går fram till kaminen och tippar ner veden i korgen bredvid. 

“Påminn mig om att jag ska hugga massor och lägga här inne, så dina föräldrar kan få uppleva hur skönt det är med färdighuggen ved när man kommer till en iskall stuga sent på eftermiddagen.” Isak sitter på knä framför kaminen och lägger koncentrerat in ved och hopknycklat tidningspapper, men Even hummar bara till svar. 

Det finns annat som är viktigare än ved just nu. 

Som hur ylletröjans kant är mörk mot Isaks ljusa hud på halsen. Hur breda hans axlar är, och hur tröjan glider upp när han sträcker sig efter fler tidningar i lådan längst in mot väggen. Hur hans jeans sitter extra tajt på grund av långkalsongerna – men hur Even, trots det, ser en smal strimma hud när Isak lutar sig fram för att blåsa liv i elden. 

När det sprakar i veden reser sig Isak upp, de gröna ögonen fulla av tillfredsställelse, och Even kan inte låta bli att gå fram, lägga armarna om honom och dra honom intill sig. 

Evens kalla nästipp passar perfekt under hans öra, precis bakom käkvinkeln, där det luktar svett, snöig skog, och Isaks schampo. Isak andas lite tyngre än vanligt när han lägger sina starka armar kring honom, och låter värmen långsamt överföras från sin överkropp till Evens.

Skäggstubben raspar lätt mot Evens kind när han lyfter huvudet och lägger pannan mot Isaks. 

“Bra jobbat.” Han ler, och även om han är så nära Isaks ansikte att han inte ser hans mun, räcker rynkorna kring hans ögon för att veta att han ler tillbaka.

Isak stryker med händerna över hans rygg. “Fan vad kallt det är här inne.” Hans blick faller på kopparna på soffbordet. “Varm choklad?”

“Mm. Och filtar.” Even nickar mot soffan, där några tjocka ullplädar ligger prydligt ihopvikta på armstödet. 

Trots att Isaks ansikte är mer vuxet nu än när de träffades: käken aningen bredare, kindbenen mer markerade, musklerna på halsen mer framträdande – finns det en barnslig glimt i hans ögon som Even aldrig tröttnar på.

Och även om hans rygg är oskyddad mot rummets fortfarande isande luft, strålar värmen från kaminen mot Evens ansikte när de sätter sig på fällen, framför lågorna som dansar bakom glasluckorna. 

Men Even kan inte hålla kvar blicken på elden särskilt länge. Han ser på Isaks händer istället; på senorna som stramar under huden, på venerna som vandrar i ett nät över handryggen och som fortfarande är lätt vidgade efter vedhuggningen; på hans långa, starka fingrar som sluter sig runt koppen. På ylletröjans ärm – han vet hur pulsen känns där, på handleden, och han kan inte låta bli att undra om han skulle kunna känna den i armvecket också ifall Isak skulle ta av sig ylletröjan. 

Om det nu inte vore så jävla kallt, alltså.

Han ställer ifrån sig koppen på soffbordet bakom dem, och sträcker sig efter en av filtarna i soffan. Hasar sig närmre Isak, så nära han kommer när de sitter med sidorna mot varandra, med ansiktena riktade mot den värmande elden framför dem. Drar filten över deras axlar och lutar huvudet mot Isaks axel. Kan inte låta bli att dra in mer av hans doft. Just nu, i knastret från elden, i det bleka eftermiddagsljuset, med värmen från kaminen mot ansiktet, är den närapå berusande. 

Even drar in ett ännu djupare andetag genom näsan.

“Du luktar gott.” 

Isak lyfter armen, vänder ner ansiktet och luktar i sin armhåla. “Even, jag luktar svett.” 

“Precis.” Han ler mot Isaks axel, kan inte låta bli att borra näsan ännu längre in i det sträva yllet, och han vet hur Isak himlar med ögonen ovanför honom utan att ens behöva titta.

Men Isak lutar sig  mot honom ändå. Lägger hakan mot hans panna. “Mhm. Så du gillar det, alltså?”

“Mm.” Han lyfter handen och hoppas en flyktig sekund att den inte är alltför kall, innan han kilar in den ovanför Isaks byxkant, in under klädlagren mot hans korsrygg.

Isak rycker till, men sitter kvar. Låter Even stryka med fingrarna över den fuktiga, varma ryggen, följa kotorna upp mellan skulderbladen och känna hur svetten längs deras skarpa kanter gör huden alldeles hal –

Det ilar till när han tänker på andra ställen där Isaks hud borde vara hal just nu.

Kanske i den flacka dalen mellan hans bröstmuskler, över det hårda bröstbenet, precis innan hans platta, starka mage tar vid. Kanske mellan överarmen och bröstkorgens sida, precis vid armhålan, runt den mörkbruna, täta tofsen av hår. Kanske i ljumsken, där han vet att Isaks svett luktar på ett annat sätt än på resten av kroppen. Intensivt, skarpare,  _ mer. _

Kanske innanför byxlinningen, där hans fingrar just precis nu letar sig in under resåren på kalsongerna, på väg ner mot där Isaks ryggrad slutar.

Trots den tjocka tröjan hör han Isaks hesa, andlösa skratt eka genom bröstkorgen.

“Så du gillar det  _ så _ mycket, alltså?” Han känner Isaks leende mot sin egen tinning, men kan inte låta bli att försöka få fingrarna ännu längre ner, böka in hela handen under jeansen trots att det egentligen är alldeles för tajt.

Hans eget otåliga fnysande blandar sig med Isaks låga skratt. 

Men ju längre ner han lyckas trycka handen, ju större känns triumfen när han inser att han hade rätt. Det går inte att missa inte hur halt det verkligen är mot hans fingertoppar när han kommer närmare Isaks svanskota. Hur Isaks röst är grövre, lägre när han, på en utandning, viskar “Even.”

Och hur Even plötsligt inser att han inte alls är lika frusen längre.

Han kysser Isak på halsen, upp mot kinden, och Isak möter honom direkt med läppar och tunga och en varm hand runt Evens nacke. Kyssen är långsam och djup, smakar varm choklad och doftar Isak, och Even känner hur hela kroppen fylls av en värme som gör kinderna röda och andetagen snabba. Hur det samlar sig i magen och i skrevet.

Hur mycket han vill ha Isak. 

Even vrider sig, vänder sig mot Isak, drar honom närmare med handen som han fortfarande har en bra bit nedanför Isaks byxlinning och som han verkligen inte tänkt flytta på. 

Mycket bättre. 

Nu kan han dra andra handen genom Isaks hår, känna hur hårstråna i luggen är torra och varma, medan håret i nacken fortfarande är fuktigt. Han lägger huvudet på sned och känner Isaks tunga mot sin egen, Isaks starka överkropp som pressas mot honom och när Isaks hand vandrar ner över hans bröst, över magen och lägger sig helt löst över hans stånd utanpå byxorna så kan han inte hålla inne stönet som pressar sig ur hans hals. Han kysser Isak igen och igen, trycker sig mot honom och Isak är där, varm och fast och underbar och  _ allt _ som Even vill ha. 

Tills Isak plötsligt vänder sig bort. 

Even måste ha gett ifrån sig ett missnöjt ljud, för Isak kysser honom på kinden och skrattar. 

“Baby, jag ska bara lägga in mer ved, okej?” 

Och Even borde egentligen bara vara glad över att Isak fixar så att det blir varmt och skönt i stugan, men han petar med eldgaffeln och väljer vedträn och är borta från Even alldeles för länge. 

När Isak äntligen vänder sig om är det med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. “Tror jag fick en flisa alltså.” 

Isak biter sig på pekfingret innan han inspekterar det med lätt ihopdragna ögonbryn. I skenet från elden är hans ansikte gyllene, läpparna röda och glansiga efter Evens kyssar, och fingret är blött där han precis haft det i munnen. 

Even håller på att dö. 

Han lutar sig fram, försöker fokusera på en eventuell flisa i fingret som Isak håller upp framför sig. 

Måste harkla sig. “Fick du ut den?” 

“Mh, tror det.” Isak vrider handen, försöker antagligen se bättre i skenet från elden. Trycker med tummen mot pekfingret, och rynkan mellan ögonbrynen slätas ut.

Han möter Evens blick och ler snett. “Eller vill du kolla, kanske?” 

Han sträcker fram pekfingret mot Even, som genast tar hans hand. Den är varm och torr mot hans egen, och han tittar noga på Isaks pekfinger. Långt och smalt, bredare vid lederna. Korta naglar. Han för fingret mot sin mun, sluter läpparna om det, låter tungan glida nerifrån och upp, hör hur Isak andas in. Vecklar ut Isaks långfinger, låter bägge fingrarna fylla hans mun, gör dem hala och våta, kittlar fingertopparna med tungan, nuddar huden med tänderna. 

Isak andas snabbare nu, han också. Kinderna har blivit röda och ögonen mörka, och han drar ut sina fingrar; låter dem skrapa över Evens tänder, får honom att öppna munnen. Isak lutar sig fram och kysser honom, låter sina våta fingrar göra spår ner längs Evens hals, trycker honom mot sig, kyssarna hårdare nu, mer desperata. 

Och Even vill ha  _ mer. _

Mer hud, mer smak, mer Isak. 

Han börjar knäppa upp Isaks jeans. Isak ställer sig på knä och hjälper honom, och Even smeker upp under hans tröja, känner den varma, svettiga huden på ryggen, bröstet, magen under sina händer innan han hetsigt försöker dra ner Isaks jeans och långkalsonger på samma gång. Försöker är ledordet, så han trycker Isak lite bakåt. 

“Lägg dig ner.” Han hör själv hur raspig hans röst är. 

Isaks ylletröja har åkt upp en aning, och byxorna är halvt nerdragna, sitter så lågt att Even ser den släta, tunna huden nedanför höftbenen och det där mörka, krusiga håret som han  _ älskar. _ Han skjuter upp tröjan ytterligare, drar med näsan över huden där, känner hur Isak rycker till, hur han får gåshud på magen. Han fortsätter neråt, drar läpparna över det sträva håret under naveln. 

Isak lyfter på höfterna när Even drar ner byxorna ytterligare, ner på halva låren, och  _ äntligen.  _

Äntligen kan han känna huden på Isaks lår mot sina händer, borra ner näsan i ljumsken, känna hur varm och hård Isak är mot kinden. Dra in doften av honom, av tvål, av svett och av Isak. Låta de krusiga hårstråna längst upp på låret kittla mot hans läppar när han följer vinkeln från höften och inåt, ner mot mitten, med sin mun. 

Det är nästan så att han glömmer hur kallt det är tills han ser hur små prickar av gåshud börjar formas längst ner på Isaks blottade mage. Hur de små, fjuniga håren där står upp, och hur Isak skälver till när han lägger sin handflata där. 

Even sträcker sig efter filten och drar den över sig. Täcker sitt eget huvud och Isaks hela underkropp, hela vägen upp till ylletröjans nedre kant.

Ljuset från kaminen och lampan bredvid soffan är tillräckligt för att lysa genom filten; Even kan fortfarande se konturen av Isaks höft, av hans jeans, halvvägs nerdragna över låren.

Av hans hårda stånd, bara centimeter från hans egen näsa.

Luften blir snabbt kvalmig, men det gör inget. Inte just nu. 

Det  _ luktar _ så mycket här. Lite gammal ull, men mest Isak. Hans välbekanta, intensiva doft. Tvålen från duschen innan de åkte hemifrån. Och ovanpå det, kanske bäst av allt, hans svett. 

Han kysser Isak längst ner på magen, slickar längs det hårda ståndet och stönar högt när han låter tungan svepa över toppen, smaken av försats och av Isak på tungan, salt och bittert och han älskar det. Känner Isaks hand mot sitt hår genom filten, och hur han rycker till när Even tar honom så djupt han kan, låter munnen fyllas helt.

Even kan inte låta bli att kila in sin hand mellan Isaks lår, fast han vet att hans fingrar fortfarande är kalla. Trots den kyliga luften i stugan har svetten fortfarande inte torkat där. Det är fuktigt, varmt och halt, och det snurrar framför ögonen när han drar fingertopparna fram och tillbaka över den glatta huden. Det börjar onekligen bli svårt att andas under den varma filten. Samtidigt är det fortfarande så jäkla kallt –

Och plötsligt får han en idé.

Han låter Isak glida ur munnen och ålar sig upp längs hans överkropp. Luften utanför filten är kall och utan smak, och han stödjer sig på armbågen, ser ner på Isaks ansikte. 

Svetten har torkat vid hans tinningar, men hans kinder är fortfarande röda, och ögonlocken halvslutna, hans blick fäst på Even. Läpparna är lätt åtskilda, och genom den lilla gluggen mellan hans framtänder skymtar en vass tungspets. 

“Vad –”

Even lutar sig ner över honom, låter sin hand glida upp, lämna den fuktiga värmen mellan hans lår, och viskar, “Ligg kvar.”

Han försöker att inte släppa in någon kall luft när han rullar ut från under filten och, så snabbt han förmår, reser sig på stela, darrande ben. Tassar in i sovrummet, och öppnar ytterfacket på den gröna tygväskan. Tuben är iskall mot hans handflata när han halvspringer ut i allrummet igen, och han drar ett djupt andetag innan han lyfter på ylletröjan och trycker upp tuben under t-shirten, mot sin egen varma hud. Han kan ändå inte hjälpa det halvkvävda gny som slinker över hans läppar – det är så  _ jävla  _ kallt.

Isak tittar upp, och skrattar. Det är ett lyckligt, omtöcknat skratt; hest och ärligt och bara  _ Isakskt. _ Han har lagt händerna bakom huvudet och ser sömnigt avslappnad ut under filten, som om han bara låg och halvsov framför kaminen. Inte med byxorna på halva låren och ett bultande stånd. 

Trots den kalla tuben mot hans mage och den isande luften mot hans ansikte, så drar något varmt genom Evens bröst. 

Han närapå kastar sig ner på knäna bredvid Isak, slinker snabbt in under filten innan han hasar sig så nära som det bara går.

“Lägg dig på sidan,” viskar han, med nästippen mot Isaks öra. Isak följer honom direkt, rullar upp på axeln och kommer närmare med sitt ansikte. 

Det är  _ nästan _ så att Even glömmer sin ursprungliga plan när Isaks läppar trycks mot hans. Och en kort stund låter han sig svepas med – lutar huvudet åt sidan och öppnar munnen, drar tungan över Isaks, känner hans andedräkt mot sin egen. 

Men när han låter handflatan glida ner längs Isaks sida och känner den varma huden på hans korsrygg, minns han.

“Åt andra hållet,” mumlar han mot Isaks mun, och drar tillbaka ansiktet en aning. Isaks ögon vidgas lätt, innan han biter sig i läppen och ler. Det glittrar i ögonen på honom innan han blinkar och snabbt snor sig runt, så att han ligger vänd bort från Even – ryggraden som ett S, en svängd pusselbit som passar precis mot Evens framsida

Even sticker ner bägge händerna under filten, och lyckas till sist kasa ner sina egna byxor, långkalsonger och kalsonger till halva låren. Det är långt ifrån perfekt, men det gör ingenting. Det räcker för det han har tänkt. 

Utan någon som helst finess lirkar han in handen under sin ylletröja och får fram tuben med glidmedel. Den är inte direkt varm än, men tillräckligt ljummen för att han inte ska rygga tillbaka alltför mycket när han trycker ut en ordentlig mängd i handen och sluter fingrarna om sig själv.

Efter den här långa stunden bredvid Isak, nära alla hans lukter och hans hud och hela  _ honom, _ har han hunnit bli hårdare än han märkt, och han låter handen dra några gånger upp och ner, bara för att det känns så vansinnigt skönt – innan han känner Isak röra sig otåligt mot honom.

Even kysser honom i nacken, klämmer ut mer glidmedel på sina fingrar och kilar varsamt men bestämt in dem högst upp mellan Isaks lår. 

Han hör Isak dra efter andan – glidmedlet är fortfarande inte helt behagligt – men han känner hur han försöker sära på benen, låta Even ta plats. Det blir bara en omärklig glipa, jeansen runt Isaks lår gör det omöjligt att vidga dem mer, men det får Evens mage att dra ihop sig, hårt. Han drar fingrarna fram och tillbaka några gånger, ser till att allt blir halt, blandar sig med Isaks svett och får de krusiga håren att klistra sig mot huden. Låter tummen smeka så långt upp det går mellan Isaks skinkor när han drar tillbaka handen mot sig, hör hans andning hacka till när de andra fingertopparna följer samma väg.

Det finns något slags löfte där, och det kanske de kan ta fasta på. Senare. 

Men inte just nu.

Istället låter han handen glida över Isaks höft, och drar honom mot sig. Skjuter höfterna framåt, och tappar nästan andan när han känner Isak trycka sig bakåt. När han möter Even på mitten, så att han glider in precis  _ där,  _ mellan Isaks lår, allra högst upp, i det trånga, varma, hala.

Even suckar mot Isaks axel när han låter handen röra sig ännu längre fram. Kysser honom på sidan av halsen, så nära att han svär att han kan känner stönet tränga ut genom den tunna, varma huden när han sluter sin fortfarande våta, kladdiga hand runt Isaks kuk. 

Isak klämmer ihop sina lår runt honom, stöter in i Evens hand och låter Even tränga in igen när han drar sig tillbaka. Har lagt handen på Evens höft för att hålla honom nära, och de rör sig långsamt mot varandra, tillsammans. Even börjar bli varm – så varm att det kittlar på ryggen under ylletröjan när svetten bryter fram, och Isaks hår har blivit fuktigt i nacken igen. Än mer där Even har munnen, där han andas mot hans hud. 

Han kan inte röra sig särskilt mycket, jeansen runt låren tillåter inte det, och Isak är i samma sits. Med jämna mellanrum måste de pausa för att lägga filten rätt igen, eller bara för att kyssas, trots att vinkeln är avig och munnarna hamnar snett mot varandra. 

Golvet är hårt mot höften och axeln, och hans tår är fortfarande ganska kalla, men Even skulle inte ändra på något. Inte på Isak som rör sig mot honom, snabbare nu, som klämmer åt med fingrarna runt hans höft och med låren runt hans kuk, Isak som stönar och skälver och som manar på honom.

Han kan inte låta bli att röra sig tillbaka mot Isak, att möta honom mitt på, försöka komma så djupt det bara går. Drar Isak mot sig, om och om igen. Hasar neråt, bara en aning – men det är tillräckligt för att ändra vinkeln. Så pass att han på nästa stöt nuddar baksidan av Isaks pung. Och den känslan – tillsammans med Isaks hesa stön, och doften av hans varma kropp genom det tjocka yllet – är det som slutligen får honom att falla över kanten.

Han kommer där, mellan Isaks lår, så att det blir ännu varmare, blötare och halare. Och inte långt efter känner han hur Isak skakar, trycker sig mot honom och kommer över hans hand i korta stötar, spänner hela kroppen innan han till slut blir stilla. 

Even är blöt i nacken av svett och ansiktet är varmt, både av ansträngningen och upphetsningen, och av strålningsvärmen från kaminen. Han andas ut mot Isaks hårfäste, borrar in ansiktet, drar honom intill sig, känner hur snabbt han andas, hur pulsen slår i halsen. 

“Mm.” Even kan inte låta bli att kyssa de svettiga lockarna och trycka sig ännu närmare. 

“Bra uppvärmningsmetod, då.” Even hör på Isaks röst hur han ler. “Lite väl bra, kanske.” 

Han ler tillbaka mot gropen mellan Isaks nackmuskler. “Shit alltså, jag hade glömt hur, eh – kladdigt det här blir.” 

“Mm. Inte jag.” Isak rör på sig, gnider låren mot varandra, och Even kan inte låta bli att pressa sin kladdiga hand mot Isaks mage, dra den neråt och känna hur Isak är blöt av glidmedel och sperma. Hur det sträva håret ligger platt och kladdigt mot hans hud. 

Och egentligen vill han se. Se hur Isaks lår är glansiga efter honom, se hur mycket Isak kommit på grund av honom – på grund av  _ Even. _

Men. Det är fortfarande väl kallt i stugan för det. Så han nöjer sig med att dra fingrarna genom det sträva håret, låta lillfingret lägga sig i ljumsken, där det passar perfekt.

“Shit. Vi måste kanske…” Han lirkar bort handen från Isak som mjuknat i hans grepp, försöker undvika ylletröjan och filten så gott det går. 

Isak vänder ansiktet mot honom. “Men du kom ihåg att sätta igång varmvattenberedaren, va? Eller får vi skrubba bort det här med snö och iskallt vatten?” 

Even måste se förfärad ut, för Isak skrattar och pussar honom på kinden. “Det är lugnt, baby. Jag har fixat det.” 

“Såklart du har.” Even sträcker halsen så långt fram det går, och lägger nästippen mot hans. “Min skogshuggare.”

Isak ler, små rynkor kring hans ögonvrår och läpparna mot Evens. “Mm. Synd att jag fick den där flisan, då.”

“Väldigt synd.” Even ler tillbaka. “Det var hemskt. Ditt stackars finger.”

Isaks fniss är hest, lågt, ekar mellan deras bröstkorgar. “Tur att du kunde ta hand om det, alltså.”

“Mm. Jag kunde ju det.” Han drar Isak tätare intill sig, struntar i hur kladdiga de är, om ylletröjorna måste tvättas, hur fläckig filten blir –

För i just det här ögonblicket, så är det, trots allt, perfekt.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi är [modestytreehouse](https://modestytreehouse.tumblr.com) och [irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) på tumblr, kom och säg hej!


End file.
